


Our Wedding

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: The Swoon in June Challenge, Drama, M/M, Romance, Series: Domestic Bliss, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair plan their impending nuptuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Wedding

## Our Wedding

by Brak

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/2455/xfic.html>

Disclaimer: The Sentinel and all related characters are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. Any other characters are my property. Portions of the marriage ceremony were modified or taken directly from the Minbari marriage/rebirth ceremony as seen in the Babylon 5 episode, Parliament of Dreams written by J. Michael Straczynski. They were used without permission but with the utmost respect for the Great Maker's work. The song is All I Have is All I Need, by Beth Nielson-Chapman. Lyrics reprinted without permission. 

Notes: Not Beta'd, just spell checked. Feedback appreciated. Written in response to Saraid's Swoon in June challenge. Hope you enjoy. 

* * *

May 1, evening 

Blair sat at the table thinking about time. One year since he had told Jim he loved him. One year since they had become involved. Four months since Jim had asked him to marry him, and now a little over a month from the date they had set. Time was running out and they didn't have any plans. Well, they had a few ideas, but nothing definite. "Hey, Jim?" Jim looked up from the paper he was reading an the couch. 

"Yeah, Chief?" 

"You think maybe we should work on a guest list?" 

"Didn't we already invite everyone?" Jim asked. 

"No. We just told them we were getting married. The only person we really asked was Simon. You did ask Simon?" 

"Of course I did." Jim said, walking to the table to look over Blair's shoulder at the blank sheet of paper in front of him. 

"What did he say?" Blair asked. 

"He said he'd be happy to be my best man." Jim said. 

"Cool." Blair said, penciling Simon's name onto the guest list. 

"Did you ask anyone?" Jim said. 

"Some friends at school." Blair said, writing their names down. 

"I mean a best man?" Jim said. 

"Oh. I can't really think of anyone. I mean, up until a year ago, I pictured you as my best man. But I'm thinking I might want to ask Megan." 

"Megan?" 

"Yeah, why not? She's always been nice, she's always been supportive, and she's kept your secret since we told her about the sentinel thing. She's a good friend." 

"Ok, Chief. Megan it is." 

"Have you talked to Steven?" Blair asked. 

"He said he'll be there if he doesn't get called out of town." 

"Anyone else from the station?" 

"Well, there's Rafe and Brown," Jim said. 

"And Joel and his wife," Blair continued. 

"and Serena," 

"Oh, and don't forget Rhonda." Blair said. 

"How could I forget Rhonda? She was running that damn office pool the whole time." Jim said. 

Blair chuckled. "Should we invite Cassie?" 

Jim growled. 

"Oh, don't start that again, she's a nice lady." 

"She's trouble, Chief." 

"She backed off as soon as she realized what was going on." 

"I actually think she got more clingy after that." 

"Oh please. Of course she did. That woman has faghag written all over her." 

Jim couldn't help laughing. 

"Besides, she's a great dancer. She'd be a lot of fun at the reception." 

"How do you know?" Jim asked suspiciously. 

"Uh...Remember when you and Simon went to that week-long conference in Seattle?" 

"Yes." Jim said through gritted teeth. 

"Well, I was feeling kind of lonely, so we hung out." 

"And that's it?" Jim asked. 

"Yes, that's it!" Blair said. "When are you going to figure out that you're the only one for me?" He asked, pulling Jim down for a kiss. 

"Give me another three years and maybe I'll stop being afraid of waking up from the greatest dream of my life." 

"Three years and the rest of my life, Big guy. I love you." 

"I love you too, Blair." 

"So, can I invite Cassie?" 

"Sure. What about your mom?" 

"I still haven't been able to get ahold of her. I really want her to be there." 

The last major event had been receiving his Ph.D. Naomi had been thrilled, but unable to get back in time for the ceremony. She had sent him a lovely two foot tall marble replica of Winged Victory, which stood on a pedestal outside the entrance to his old room. But somehow this seemed more important than the Doctorate. 

"I'm sure she'll be there, Chief. Just tell her what it means to you, and she'd move Heaven and Earth to get to you." 

"If I can find her." Blair said dejectedly. 

"Have a little faith, Chief. She'll be there." /She'll be there if I have to call in every favor I'm owed./ Jim thought. 

"Ok." Blair said. "Anyone else for the guest list?" 

"Well, I guess we ought to figure on everyone bringing a date, but other than that, no. Who do we get to do the ceremony?" 

"I was going to talk to my friend Roberta." 

"The psycho?" Jim asked. 

"Not since they adjusted the dose." Blair said. 

"Why her?" Jim asked. 

"She's a minister in one of those mail order churches. You know, the kind you sign up for to get a tax break? I thought it might be fun." 

"Yeah, fun." Jim said, not entirely convinced. 

"So, where are we going to have this thing?" Blair asked. 

"Simon's got a line on a banquet hall." Jim said. 

"Really? I guess we're more ready than I thought." Blair said. 

"So why don't we call it a night and do something a bit more enjoyable?" Jim suggested, jerking his head towards the stairs. 

"I am _so_ with you there man." Blair said as he closed the notebook and headed upstairs. Jim shut off the lights and followed hot on his heals." 

* * *

May 2 Afternoon 

Blair sat at Jim's desk, grading some research papers. He didn't have to be at the station, but he just wanted to spend time with Jim. Jim looked up from the paperwork he'd been working on. 

"Wow. 1:00 already? You up for some lunch, Chief?" 

"Sure thing." he said finishing up his notes on the paper he'd just read. As he was headed for the door, he spotted Megan. "Go on ahead, Jim. I'll just be a minute." 

"Sure." 

"Megan" he called to her. She looked his way. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

"Sure." She said, and let herself be led to the break room. "What's up?" She asked when the door closed. 

"Well, you know about Jim and me." he began. 

"Of course. I don't think there's anyone here who doesn't." 

"And you know we're getting married." 

"Yes." 

"Well, Jim asked Simon to stand up for him, you know, be the best man, and he's been pestering me to pick someone. And, well, besides Jim and Simon, you're the closest friend I've got, so I guess what I'm saying is; Will you stand up for me?" 

"Oh, Sandy of course I will!" She said happily. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, I'd be honored." 

"Thanks." he said and turned to leave. He stopped at the doorway and went back to hug her. "Thanks." He said again. "Jim and I were just going to lunch. You want to come?" 

"Sorry," she said. "I'd love to, but I have a mountain of work to catch up on." 

"Ok." Blair said. "See you around." 

"Later, Sandy." 

He joined Jim in the parking garage and climbed into the truck. 

"So what did she say?" 

"She said yes." 

"Good." Jim said. "That's one less thing to do." 

"Yeah and about a million to go. Jim, are you sure we're ready for this?" 

"Don't worry, Chief. That's why we gave ourselves so much time. Everything will be fine. You'll see." 

"If you say so." 

"I do." 

"Then I believe you." Blair said, scooting closer to Jim. 

Upstairs Megan Connor was smiling. /I can't believe he asked me to be his best man./ She thought. /Wait until I tell Cassie./ She allowed herself a small chuckle. /She'll be so jealous her hair will turn green./ 

* * *

May 5 

Jim sat in Simon's office being briefed on his new case. He found himself wishing Blair didn't have to work at the university today. He could've definitely used his insights on this one. Simon finished up. 

"Thank you sir." Jim said. When he wasn't dismissed he said: "Is there something else, sir?" 

"Yeah, that banquet hall I told you about?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I got it." 

"Oh, that's great. How much?" 

"Its taken care of." 

"Oh, Simon, I can't let you do that. Those places cost a fortune." 

"Don't worry. The owner owes me a favor. I got a discount. Call it a gift." 

"Thanks, Simon." 

"So, how are the plans coming?" 

"Good. The guest list is done, Rafe said his cousin can DJ the reception, and Blair's getting someone to do the ceremony." 

"Any luck with the kid's mom?" 

"Not yet. But she's out there. And I'll find her." 

"Well, I hope you find her. It really means a lot to him doesn't it?" 

"Yeah it does." 

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help." Simon said. 

"I'll let you know." Jim shook hands with his friend and went back to work. 

* * *

May 7 

Blair was walking along the quad when he spotted the woman he had been looking for. 

"Hey Roberta." Blair called out. 

"Blair! Hi. I got your message, I was just looking for you." 

"So, you'll do it?" 

"Of course I'll do it." said the 5' 10" silver-tongued brunette as she swept him into a hug. "I would've been royally pissed if you'd asked anybody else." 

"Thanks, I think." 

"Seriously, congratulations. It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." 

"Thanks. Really. It means a lot to have your support like that. Jim and I have both lost a couple of friends over this." 

"Well then they were never really your friends, were they?" 

"You're right, I guess. It still hurts though." 

"You think that's bad? Try telling people you've got Schizophrenia." she said. 

"I guess we've both had it rough at one time or another." 

"Yeah." She said sadly. "But we're both Ok now. Me with the drugs and you with that big handsome cop of yours." 

"He's all mine and don't you forget it." 

"It might be easier to remember if you gave some details." She leered. 

"In your dreams girl." 

"Damn straight." She said. "So when is this shindig?" 

"June 15." he said. "I'll e-mail you with the specifics." 

"Not the ones I want." She said. 

"No, just the ones you need." 

"Fine, fine." 

Blair looked at his watch. "Oh, damn. I have to get to class. Thanks again, I'll see'ya." He took off running towards his next class. 

/God, what an ass!/ Roberta thought, as she watched him go. /I hope that Jim knows how lucky he is./ 

* * *

May 15 

Blair sat at Jim's desk playing Solitaire on the computer. Jim was at court, so there wasn't much for him to do, but the bustle of the station was a lot more comforting than a lonely loft. He was jarred from the game by a slap on the back and hello from Joel Taggart. 

"Hey, Joel. How are you?" 

"Doin' good, Blair. So how are the plans coming?" 

"They're coming. We've got the caterer, the banquet hall, the invitations are going out soon, and we're seeing the DJ tomorrow." 

"Rafe's cousin?" 

"Yeah, Christina, I think." 

"I remember her. She did Michaelson's wedding. Just before you got here. She's good." 

"Well, that'll be one more thing out of the way. I still haven't gotten ahold of mom, but Jim keeps saying I should have more faith." 

"I'm sure she'll be there." Joel said. 

"I hope so." Blair looked across the room to see a detective he knew in passing hand Rhonda a 20 and tell her something. "So tell me, Joel. Now that Jim and I are together, what's everyone betting on?" 

"Well, for a while there were two pools. One was 'when were you going to get engaged?' and the other was 'who would ask who?'. Connor won the first one. The other was handled kind of different. Since it was either you or Jim, the money would be divvied up between however many people guessed right. Simon and I took that one to the bank." 

"Everyone thought I would ask?" 

"Yeah, but me and Simon knew better. Jim's the romantic one." 

"He sure is." Blair said wistfully. "So what are they betting on now?" 

"The big question is 'where is the honeymoon?'." 

"Have you made your bet already?" Blair asked. 

"Yeah." 

"So its safe to tell?" 

"Sure, where's it gonna be?" 

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Even Jim." 

"Jim doesn't know?" 

Blair nodded. 

"How can Jim not know?" 

"Its kind of my gift to him. I asked him if he had anyplace special he wanted to go and he said we could go to the gates of hell as long as he was with me. So I figured I'd surprise him." 

"Yeah, he's the romantic one. All right, I promise. Where is it?" 

"Bar Harbor, Maine." 

"Well, I lost the pool." Joel said. "What's in Bar Harbor?" 

"Only the most romantic place I've ever seen." Blair said. "I went there with my mom when I was thirteen. There's a national park there with the highest mountain in the state, and there's this island you can walk to at low tide, not to mention that lobster is like, _so_ cheap there. You can walk on the rocks by the ocean, and everything is so clean and beautiful. There's this one spot where a little stream runs out of its bed and over the beach into the bay. I remember bending down and tasting the water. All this salt water all around me, and there's this little trickle of sweet, clean, drinkable water. And I thought; One day, I'm going to fall in love and get married and I'm going to bring whoever it is to this place and show them this romantic, beautiful thing I'd just discovered. 

"Wow, I take it back. You're the romantic one." 

"Well, its easy when you're in love. With everyone else I dated it was like I just going through the motions. But with Jim I don't have to do anything because I have to, or because I'm supposed to, or because he expects it. Its because I want to. Its like I can't even be happy if he's not happy." 

"That's love, Sandburg. The greatest adventure of all." 

"Amen" 

"Well, I've got to get back to work." Joel said, getting up. "Bar Harbor. Who'd have thought?" 

"So, what did you pick?" Blair asked. 

"Aruba." Joel said. "Boy was I off." 

"Well, if its any consolation, I probably would've picked it if Naomi had never taken me to Maine." 

"Well, then next time you talk to your mom, tell her she owes me twenty bucks." Joel laughed. 

"You got it." Blair called as Joel left the bullpen. 

* * *

May 23 Afternoon 

Jim held the scrap of paper in his hand. All his best information told him that Naomi Sandburg would be on the other end if he dialed the number. So why hadn't he given it to Blair yet? /I couldn't stand it, if it was wrong. He already thinks we won't find her./ 

So there was only one thing to do; He picked up the phone and dialed. After an interminably long silence, it rang twice and a woman answered. He didn't know what language it was, but he assumed the word was 'hello'. 

"Uh...Naomi Sandburg?" He said. 

"Hold on." Came the heavily accented reply. 

"Hello?" It was Naomi 

"Naomi, hi. Its Jim." 

"Jim? Is something wrong? Is Blair all right?" She asked, fearing the worst. 

"What? No. Everything's fine." /Geez, I've got to call her with good news once in a while./ 

"You're sure?" 

"Of course, I'm sure. Nothing's wrong. As a matter of fact, everything's right." 

"Really?" She was intrigued. "Anything I should know about?" 

"Yeah, actually, but I think Blair should tell you. He's been trying to get in touch with you, but you're a hard woman to track down." 

"So I've been told." She said. "So, where is he?" 

"He's at school. I wanted to make sure I'd found you before I told him. He doesn't even know I was looking for you." 

"Why not?" 

"Its just really important to him that he find you himself. So, I was really wondering if you could call here in about four hours?" 

"Ok." She said. "This sounds serious. Am I going to like what I hear?" 

"I think so. Just don't tell him I told you to call." 

"I'll tell him I heard he was looking for me." 

/So that's where he gets it./ "Ok, thanks Naomi." 

"Good-bye Jim." 

/Its all coming together./ Jim thought happily as he sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. 

* * *

May 23 Evening 

Jim sat in an armchair reading then the phone rang. He smiled. It rang again. "You wanna get that, Chief?" he said. 

"Sure." Blair said. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" Jim looked over as a huge grin appeared on Blair's face. 

"Mom!" He shouted. He looked over at Jim who was also smiling. "Jim its Mom!" 

"Yeah, I heard, Chief. I think the whole building heard." 

Blair covered the mouth piece. "You can listen if you want." He said to Jim. 

Jim dialed up his hearing. 

"So, I hear my boy is looking for me." Naomi said. 

"Yeah, where are you?" 

"Greece. Its beautiful here." 

"Cool. Mom, I've got great news. I'm getting married!" 

"What?" 

"Me and Jim. We're getting married!" 

"Oh, honey that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you. Both of you. When is it?" 

"June 15. Mom, it would really mean a lot if you could be there." 

"Of, course I'll be there. I can fly out next week if you want." 

"Well, everything is pretty much taken care of, but I'd really like to see you." 

"I'll be in by next Monday." She said. 

"Thanks Mom. I love you." 

"I love you too Blair. My love to Jim." 

"Bye." 

"Bye honey." 

Blair hung up the phone and turned to Jim. 

"So, your mom's coming." He said. 

"Yeah." Blair said, crossing the room to sit on Jim's lap. "She's coming." 

"I told you she'd make it." 

"Yeah, you did." 

"Now, am I mistaken, or did you mom just ask you to give me some lovin'?" 

"I don't think that's what she meant." Blair said. "But I think it can be arranged." Blair said, as leaned down to kiss Jim. 

* * *

June 11 Afternoon 

"Blair Sandburg." Blair answered his office phone, cursing his decision to help out with the summer session until the wedding. 

"Hi Blair, its Christina. Look, I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I'm getting everything ready for next week and you never got back to me about the song you guys wanted to dance to." 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, but we really can't come up with one. We've got pretty different tastes in music." 

"So, I guess we're going with 'Still the One' then?" 

"Yeah, I guess." He didn't hate the song, but he didn't really like it either. 

"Ok, then." 

"Thanks. Sorry about taking so long." 

"That's Ok." 

* * *

June 11 Late Evening. 

Blair sat up in the living room. Naomi was asleep in his old room. Jim was away on a stakeout and Blair had been finding it difficult to sleep without him lately. He was listening to the radio. It was one of those late night dedication shows. The song that was playing ended and the DJ came back on. 

"That was Carole King's 'Child of Mine' for Brenda and her new little boy. Its 11:30 here at WSXF, Cascade's new easy mix, and I'll be here till midnight taking your requests and dedications and sharing your stories. Its 65 degrees on this beautiful June night. I'm Mary Robertson. The phone lines are open so please, give me a call at 1-888-254-WSXF." The commercials started. 

/What the hell?/ Blair thought. /Maybe she knows a good song./ He called and got an answer. 

"Hi, this is Mary. Who's this?" She said Cheerily. 

"Uh...Blair." 

"Hi Blair. What can I play for you tonight?" 

"That's kind of the problem. I don't know. I'm looking for something to dance to at my wedding, but I can't figure out what." 

"Well, congratulations. When's the big day?" 

"The 15th." 

"Cutting it kind of close?" 

"Story of my life." Blair said and they both chuckled. 

"Well, tell me about your bride." 

"Uh, he's not exactly a bride." 

"Oh, sorry." She said. "What's his name?" 

"Jim." 

"So, tell me about Jim. What makes him special? And I'll see if I can find a song for you." 

"Well, we were friends for a long time before we got together. He's really the first person I could ever trust. I moved around a lot when I was a kid, so I never really formed any strong relationships except with my mom. But with Jim we just clicked right away. And it felt good. And now that we're together, its like everything is better than it was. I just don't feel right without him, and I'm beginning to realize, I never did. 

"I mean, like now. He's at work and I can't even sleep. We both had some problems before we met, but when we're together, I don't know its like the world isn't so big anymore. We both make each other feel safe. And that's something we both need." 

"Well, I think I have the perfect song for you. Why don't you go set up a tape, and I'll play it after the break." 

"Thanks." He said. 

"That's why I'm here. Good luck to both of you. He sounds pretty special." 

"Oh, he is." Blair said emphatically. 

He hung up, got a tape and set it up. After the commercials were over, Mary came back on, announced the title and artist, said it was for Jim and Blair's wedding and left a little dead air for Blair to start recording. By the time the song was over, Blair was in tears. /Wow, man./ He thought. /That is _so_ us./ 

* * *

June 15 Early Morning 

Jim sat in the kitchen at Simon's place drinking coffee. 

"I can't believe you and Naomi made me stay here." Jim said, as Simon handed him another cup. 

"Its bad luck Jim." 

"I think its worse luck not to get any sleep before your wedding. Do I at least get to call him?" 

"Five minutes." Simon said. 

Jim jumped for the phone and dialed the number. 

"Hello?" Blair's voice came across the line. 

"Hi Chief." 

"Jim, hi!" 

"How are you, Chief?" 

"Tired. I got, like no sleep last night." 

"Yeah, me either. What are you doing this morning?" 

"Naomi's taking me out to breakfast." 

"Where?" 

"She won't tell me." Blair complained. 

"Damn. God, I'm really gonna miss you today." 

"I know. Seems kind of silly doesn't it? But I keep turning to you, and you're not there." 

"Me too. Just a few more hours though." 

"Oh, man Jim I've got to go. Mom's got her hands on her hips here and she's tapping her foot on the floor. I think I've been a bad boy." 

"I know what you mean, Simon's sitting here glaring at me." 

"See you at one Jim. I love you." 

"I love you, Blair." 

"Later, Jim." 

"Bye." Jim looked up at Simon who was using his Angry Captain stare to get him to hang up. "Hey Chief?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What are you wearing?" 

"Give me that!" Simon bellowed, as he grabbed the phone from Jim. Jim dialed up his hearing and could hear Blair laughing on the other end as Simon hung up. 

"Seriously, Jim...How are you doing?" 

"Can't we just do it now? I don't think I can wait until one." 

"Well, you're going to have to." Simon said. 

Jim gave a petulant sigh. 

"Look, Jim. You've waited this long. What's a few more hours?" 

"A few more hours." Jim answered, pouting. 

/Kid, I hope you know what you're getting into./ Simon thought. 

* * *

June 15 12:50PM 

It was almost time. Jim had never been more excited. He waited outside the doors to the banquet hall. Simon was with him. "Can't we start now?" Jim asked. 

"No." Simon said. "Nervous?" 

"You're God damned right I am!" Jim snapped. "Sorry sir." 

"Forget it." Simon said. 

At exactly 1:00 Brown opened the door and ushered them inside. Jim looked inside to see Rafe leading Megan and Blair across the room. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor in front of a strangely-robed Roberta, and all their friends formed a semi-circle around them. 

/He's so beautiful./ Jim thought looking at Blair. He had opted out of the traditional tux jacket and gone with a blue and black vest. His hair was pulled back and tied off with a bit of blue ribbon. There was a small black clasp over his top button where a bow tie would usually be. The whole ensemble made his eyes stand out like stars in the night sky. 

/God, he's beautiful./ Blair thought. Jim had gone for the more traditional wedding garb. He had a dark green cummerbund and bow tie. It looked so masculine and handsome. The kind of outfit you just want to rip off someone. 

Roberta cleared her throat and they both looked at her. 

"Do you enter this place with love in your hearts?" She asked. 

"Yes." They both answered. 

"Then we can begin. Please join hands." They did so. "We are gathered here to bear witness to the death of two beings and to their renewal and rebirth as one. One flesh, one heart, one mind, and one soul." 

She nodded to Simon who handed the ring to Jim. 

"James Ellison, will you follow this man wherever he may lead? Will you follow him through darkness, and death? Will you follow him through light, and life?" 

"I will be with him in good times and in bad for the rest of my days." Jim said as he slipped the ring onto Blair's finger. 

Roberta nodded to Megan who handed the ring to Blair. 

"Blair Sandburg, will you follow this man wherever he may lead? Will you follow him through darkness, and death? Will you follow him through light and life?" 

"I will be with him in good times and in bad for the rest of my days." Blair said as he put the ring on Jim's finger. 

Roberta spoke: 

"From birth, through death and renewal, you must put aside old things, old fears, old lives. This is your death. The death of flesh. The death of pain. The death of yesterday. Taste of it and be not afraid. For you two are now one, to the end of time. Taste of it." 

Jim and Blair stood stock still, their hands joined, staring at each other. 

"Taste of it." Roberta said slightly louder with just a twist of annoyance. 

When they still didn't move she leaned forward a bit. "Its time to kiss now." She said. The audience laughed. Jim and Blair came together in a long, passionate kiss and were about to start groping when Roberta cleared her throat again. They separated slowly. She made sure they were still holding hands before she spoke. "Where two were standing, there is now only one. By the power vested in me by the Church of the Universal Soul, I pronounce you wed. And so it begins." 

There was a round of cheering as Jim and Blair kissed again. Roberta began pulling off her robe. "Thank God that's over. Let's party!" 

There was another round of laughter as everyone went to their tables for dinner. 

With the meal ended, it was time to cut the cake. Jim and Blair got somewhat messy, feeding cake to each other, but they both agreed that the smile on the other's face was worth the dry cleaning bill. 

After the cake, Simon stood up to make his toast. There had actually been quite a debate as to whether he or Megan was going to do it. They had finally settled it with a coin toss. Simon started clinking his glass to get everyone's attention. When they all quieted down, he started speaking. 

"When I first met Blair Sandburg, I thought...Well, its no secret what I thought. In fact, the only reason I agreed to his partnership with Jim was because I figured it would only take about half a day for him to scare the kid away." 

There was a little laughter from the cops in attendance, who remembered the pre-Blair Jim with something less than fondness. 

"But as time went by, I had to admit that he was actually good for the department. Not only that, but he was good for Jim." 

There was a loud round of glass clinking and several 'here, here's' 

"So when Jim and Blair came to me and told me they were together, I can't say I was very surprised. Now that I think of it, I think they were more surprised than anyone at the station." Another round of laughter. When the crowd quieted again, Simon became a bit more solemn. 

"These two men have found a love few people even catch a glimpse of." He raised his glass. "To Jim and Blair. You guys found the brass ring. Hold on tight." 

There was a round of "cheers" as everyone drank their Champagne, and Blair got up and led Jim to the dance floor. He nodded to Christina who picked up a microphone and spoke. 

"For there first dance tonight, Blair has picked out a special song. I've never even heard it, he just gave me the tape this afternoon." 

Jim eyed Blair warily. "No Shania Twain?" 

"Found something better. Listen, you'll love it." 

"So here it is." Christina said, pressing play. There was a short piano introduction and a clear alto began singing. Jim and Blair began swaying to the slow rhythm. 

You can say you love me,  
And I'll believe that's true.  
Trusting you is easy,  
'Cause I believe in you. 

There is nothing I would miss.  
As long as we're in love like this. 

All I have is all I need,  
And it all comes down to you and me.  
How far away this world becomes,  
In the Harbor of each other's arms. 

I feel like I've known you forever and ever.  
Baby, that's how close we are.  
Right here with you is where my life has come together,  
And where love has filled my heart. 

You know I'd go anywhere,  
As long as I have you to care. 

All I have is all I need,  
And it all comes down to you and me.  
How far away this world becomes,  
In the harbor of each other's arms. 

Ooh and with the love you bring,  
I'll never want for anything.  
I've found what I've been searching for in you. 

All I have is all I need,  
And it all comes down to you and me.  
How far away this world becomes,  
In the harbor of each other's arms. 

As the music faded out, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. 

"Well?" Blair asked. 

"That is _so_ us, Chief." Jim said imitating his husband. After that emotional moment, the party kicked into high gear and lasted into the wee hours of the morning. 

* * *

June 16 Early, early Morning 

Jim and Blair lay in the guest bed at Simon's. He had generously volunteered to take them to the airport. Blair was trying his best to be seductive, but Jim wasn't responding. The older man had insisted on celibacy during the week leading up to the wedding, and Blair had been hoping it would end on their wedding night. 

"Tired of me already?" He asked teasingly. 

"Blair, as happy as I am, and as hot as you look, I don't think I can do this with my boss snoring away down the hall." 

"I guess that would be kind of rude." Blair said. 

"Tomorrow, Chief." Jim said, stroking Blair's cheek. 

Blair looked over at the alarm clock. It read 2:00AM. "Jim, it is tomorrow." 

"You know what I mean." Jim said. 

"Yeah, I know." A silence. "Hey Jim?" 

"Blair?" 

"We got married yesterday." 

"Yeah, we did." Jim said fingering his ring. "Regrets?" 

"Well, you heard what Roberta said. We'll never be able to go back to what we were. But that's the point. I'd give up everything for you. So sure, I'll miss what was, but I'd never regret a single minute I've spent with you." 

"Me too." 

"So eloquent, my Jim" 

"You're the one with the words professor." 

"And you're the man of action, I know. Or should I say the man of not much action tonight?" 

"Tomorrow, Chief. Tomorrow and forever." The promise was made and sealed with a chaste kiss. 

"So, where are you taking me anyway?" Jim asked. 

"Do I get a reward if I tell?" 

"Tomorrow." 

"Then I'll tell you tomorrow." 

"Ok." 

"You'd really go with me without knowing where?" 

"Sure. I mean, I'm curious as hell, but I promised to follow you anywhere. I meant it." 

"So did I." 

"You've already done it for me." Jim said. 

"Except I have the consideration to take you someplace where the plane actually lands." 

Jim laughed and pulled him closer. "Go to sleep Chief. It'll be tomorrow faster." 

"I love you, Jim." 

"I love you, Blair." 

A kiss on the back of his neck and a squeeze was all it took to get Blair to sleep. Jim drifted slowly after him. 

End 


End file.
